


1. Why Are You Shaking My Heart, Oppa?

by confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs



Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oppa Kink, Zico X Everyone Collection, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs/pseuds/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs
Summary: All Kim Taehyung wanted to do was see his idol perform.





	1. Why Are You Shaking My Heart, Oppa?

Taehyung sweats nervously in his front row seat. His hot breath bounces off his face mask and travels upwards to fog up the sunglasses hiding his face. He ducks his head as a group of girls walk past lowering his cap to effectively cover his face more. He can’t be seen, if he is recognised the whole day would be ruined for him and, in his humble and correct opinion, Korea’s best rapper and his ultimate idol. After the girl’s pass, he dares to look up at the stage and to the chair that the love of his life (sorry Jungkook) would be sitting on in a few short minutes. He looks at his watch; his heart is pumping nervously in his chest as he listens to the crowd around him. Everyone is excited, he smiles under his mask, but not as excited as he is.

“Hey, doesn’t that guy look like Taehyung-Oppa.” His smile falls as he hears the girl behind him.  
“Which guy?”  
“The guy in front of us with the cap on, I swear Oppa wore that jacket to the fan sign last month, remember?” 

Taehyung sinks further into his seat, trying to make himself smaller. He is saved when the lights dim a bit and the girl's attention is drawn from him to the stage as, the best song off the best album of 2017, Artist starts playing. The crowd roars as Woo Jiho, Zico himself walks onto the stage with an MC and waves at the crowd. He immediately starts rapping along and doing his hot as hell dance moves as he strides around the stage waving. Taehyung is on his feet passionately rapping along with Zico, forgetting who and where he is, immersing himself in the music.

Maybe it’s his height, the fact he is male, or the radiating gay love for him that draws Zico's attention. He pauses for a second to stare longer at the undercover idol in the front row, smiling a bit at Taehyung before continuing on.

Taehyung’s heart almost stops as the moment flashes back in his head in slow motion. He is in such a trance that he doesn’t manage to duck out of the way as the girl next to him flings up her hands and knocks the cap right off his head. The cap goes flying behind him and as he turns around and looks down to find the head wear, glasses slipping off his face onto the ground. Damn, he should never have let Namjoon-Hyung try and squeeze his fat head into them.

“Oh My God!”

Taehyung mistakenly looks up and comes face to face with the two girls who had noticed him earlier.  
“It's KIM TAEHYUNG!” One screams and whips out her phone to take some photos. Dread shoots through his chest. The immediate crowd around them turns from the stage to the screams. “OMG, IT’S V FROM BTS!” The name of his band draws, even more, eyes and the people start shoving their way towards him, immediately capturing him in a cluster. They are all screaming and cameras, which were once for the greatest rapper of his generation, start capturing his panic. He tries to turn and get out but there are more people behind him, he turns in a circle looking for a way out but finds none. He’s fucked.

Zico, on the stage, notices that his audience are no longer invested in him. He stops rapping as he sees the tall man that drew his attention earlier being mobbed by his fans. It doesn’t take long to figure out why with all the girls screaming “TAEHYUNG!!” and “BTS!!” The tall boy looked so panicked surrounded, unprotected, by the mob.  
“HEY! GET HIM OUT!” Jiho yells at his security into the microphone alerting them to the situation. Four burly men spring into action and start moving into the crowd. Jiho watches as they grab Taehyung by the arm and start yanking him out. The ball gives one last look towards the stage, locking eyes with Jiho before he is pulled through the exit. Zico pulled aside his manager from backstage, “Can you get him to wait in my dressing room?”  
The manager sighs “Yeah, just, do something about that.” He gestures to the audience in a small uproar over the BTS member.

Taehyung gets ushered into a room by the guards, panting hard, completely flustered. The guards look him up and down before quickly bowing to him and leaving, shutting the door behind him. Taehyung stands awkwardly in the middle of the room. He has been in enough dressing rooms in his time to know this was one. He sighs loudly; disappointment filling to the brim, and pushing tears to his eyes. All he wanted to do was to see his idol perform like a normal fan.

There was a knock on the door before it was pushed open. A boring man enters. “Excuse me Taehyung-ssi, Zico has requested that you stay in here, he would like to apologise to you personally.” Taehyung’s heart chucked a backflip as he nodded. “Would you like anything? Food? Drink?” The man continues. Taehyung shakes his head. The man bows and then leaves and Taehyung is left alone, in Woo Jiho’s dressing room. He sits down on the couch and waits.

Jiho was in a rush to finish his show today. He knew he has a set time to fill but he couldn’t draw his mind from Kim Taehyung waiting for him in his dressing room. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he is doing, what he is thinking as he waits for Jiho. As soon as he hits his time minimum he wraps up the show, thanking his fans for coming out and then scurrying off the stage. He thanks the support staff quickly before making his way to his dressing room.

Act cool Jiho. He thinks before pushing the door open.

Inside Kim Taehyung sits on the couch. His clothes are designer; his mask has been removed showing his sinfully beautiful face. Jiho licks his lips, damn he’s parched. Taehyung jumps to his feet, standing only centimetres shorter than Jiho. He breaks into a heart-warming grin.  
He quickly bows. “Jiho-ssi, I am sorry for disturbing your event” he apologises in his deep husky voice. Jiho takes a quick breath “It’s okay Taehyung.” Taehyung ducks his head, the smile reappearing.

Adorable, Jiho thinks, He is a lot shyer in private. He takes a couple of steps forward, and pets Taehyung’s shoulders. “No need for such formalities, you're a… friend.” Jiho says pausing a bit. Their past interactions would account for them to be familiar, friendly at the minimum. Jiho clears his throat. “I hope you weren’t hurt out there.” He says and makes his way over the dresser to pour himself a glass of water.  
Taehyung shakes his head “Not hurt…” he licks his lips as he watches Jiho take a drink “Thanks to you.”  
Jiho swallows. “I did nothing really.” he leans against the dresser.  
Taehyung shakes his head again, and takes a step towards Jiho staring intently “You got those guards for me… you rescued me.” A pink blush appears on his face.

Taehyung is different from the previous interactions. Given he has grown up a little, he is taller, his jaw more defined, his shoulders filled out. However it is more than that, he is quieter. His bright and bubbly, friendly self has been replaced with a bashful blushing boy. Jiho doesn’t mind it at all.

Taehyung takes another step towards Jiho, infringing dangerously on ‘too close for bros’. He lowers his head and a small smile appears on his pink glistening lips. He looks up at Jiho through his lashes and sweetly asks. “Allow me to thank you Jiho… please?” He then licks his lips and directs his gaze towards Jiho’s crotch, as to make sure there were no misconceptions.

Jiho’s breath hitches again. “Taehyung… you don’t have to…” he half-heartedly protests.  
Taehyung places his hand on Jiho's thigh. “Please, I want to.” He drags his hand ever closer to Jiho's crotch. A cheeky smile lights up his face. “Please let me…I’m so hungry for your love, Oppa?”

Jiho heart almost stops as the blood rushes down to where Taehyung is teasingly rubbing through his Gucci pants. Taehyung’s hand smooths over the surface making its way to his zipper. He tilts his head and stares at Jiho with playfully questioning eyes. All Jiho could do is nod. Taehyung smiles gleefully and immediately drops to his knees.

He pushes Jiho against the counter. Jiho leans back on his hand as he watches Taehyung rub his hands over the front of his pants. Jiho groans lowly as Taehyung massages his growing ERECTION. It doesn’t take long till Jiho is fully hard and straining against his pants. Taehyung, once satisfied, finally unzips Jiho’s pants and tugs them, and his underwear, half way down his thighs. He quickly takes Jiho’s PULSING COCK in one of his large hands and slowly drags his hand up and down. He looks wickedly up at Jiho, who is breathing heavily watching Taehyung intently. “Is this okay Oppa?” he asks in feigned innocence, fluttering his lashes, as he continues to rub Jiho’s dick.  
“Yeah, baby.” Jiho replies in a low voice, more breathless than he would hope for. Taehyung grins at the nickname, the word shooting down his spine and straight to his own dick. He pulls his attention back to the cock in his hand; he licks his lips, excited, before leaning in.

Taehyung doesn’t hold back, licking a long stripe from the base to the head, revelling in the moan he pulls out of his idol. Taehyung places on hand on Jiho’s hip holding him against the counter as he takes the head into his mouth sucking hard. He then ducks down, taking as much as he can into his mouth. Jiho moans hard and falls back onto his elbows. Taehyung chuckled around his dick before coming up and then pushing right back down. He bobs his head enthusiastically and Jiho slowly becomes undone above him.

Jiho leans onto one arm as he reaches down to touch Taehyung’s hair. He runs his fingers through it grabbing a fistful. Taehyung groans and the vibrations shudder through Jiho’s whole body. Taehyung lets go of Jiho’s body, his hands disappearing onto his own lap.  
“Is this okay Taehyung-ie?” He says as he gently pushes him forward. Taehyung moans again in approval, willingly taking more of Jiho into his mouth.

Jiho guides Taehyung’s head to take more and more of his cock every time. Taehyung continues to moan in approval, saliva dripping from his mouth smearing his chin.  
Jiho is so caught up with Taehyung’s mouth that he almost missed what Taehyung’s hands are doing. Taehyung had pulled himself out of his pants and is jerking himself off.  
“Fuck that’s hot.” Jiho mummers as he pushes Taehyung down all the way. Taehyung allows for Jiho’s cock to slide down his throat, basking in the feeling the weight of his ultimate idol’s brings to his mouth. He moans loudly as he gives his own dick a particularly hard squeeze, his whole body humming with pleasure. His jaw begins to ache but he couldn’t care less. He loves this. Everything around him is his idol, Zico. 

Jiho’s groans grow louder, his breaths get shorter and shorter as he quickens his thrusts into Taehyung’s mouth. Taehyung matches Jiho’s pace on his own dick, his own moans getting louder and louder.  
“I’m going to-” Jiho attempts to pull away but taehyung pushes against him, keeping his lips firmly around Jiho’s dick. Jiho moans allowing Taehyung to continue to suck his cock. Taehyung grins as he gets his way, and he

Zi-zi-a-co’s zi-zi-a-cock is in his mouth and is about to zi-zi-a cum down his throat, and that is fucking hot. Jiho lets out a low grunt as he cums, SPURTING HOT DELICIOUS CUM down Taehyung’s greedy throat. Taehyung lets out a long moan at the sensation. Jiho falls back onto his elbows letting go of Taehyung’s hair, chest heaving. Taehyung pulls away falling back, his hand still moving on his dick, licking the extra cum from his lips. Jiho glances down at him with his dozy eyes.

Taehyung looks so delicious, on his knees, cock in his hand, his mouth open and panting, lips red swollen and glistening. Taehyung stares up at him, still panting, still hard. Jiho pulls himself back up and holds out a hand. “Come up here, Tae-baby.” Tae grins and grabs Jiho’s hand. Jiho pulls him up to stand between his legs. Jiho tugs him forward so that Taehyung is leaning on his shoulder. Jiho takes Taehyung’s cock in his hand and starts pumping. Taehyung whines as he leans his head on Jiho’s shoulder. He bites down hard on Jiho’s flesh with a cry as he cums, legs trembling, on Jiho’s fist. Jiho holds him up and he strokes him through his orgasm. 

Tae pants and collapses on Jiho and chuckles  
“Why are you shaking my heart, Oppa?”


End file.
